Gaze Into The Future
by SavvyYo
Summary: When Eddie Thomas moves to Washington, Raven Baxter is left in great depression. However, when she envisions Eddie joining his school at senior Grad Nite at Disneyland, her sorrow is changed to ecstasy. Will there be a Raven/Eddie?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone—this is a new story I'll be writing. Keep reading because it's going to be interesting! Thanks! ~ Stephen

Disneyland® Resort is a registered copyright of The Walt Disney Company.

Chapter 1: Visions

She was a young teenager with long, black hair that flowed to the middle of her back. Most people didn't know it, but Raven Baxter had a secret gift. She could catch glimpses of the future. These glimpses came randomly. Sometimes they were beneficial, but the majority of the 'visions', as they were called, only landed her into a sticky situation. But, with the help of her friends, Raven gets by.

Raven Baxter walked slowly and alone to her locker near the end of the hallway of Bayside High School. She dialed in the combination and retrieved her books for her upcoming classes: Calculus and English. As Raven closed her locker gently, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"They'll pass…" Raven whispered to herself.

"Hey, Rae!" Raven's best friend, Chelsea Daniels, said perkily out of nowhere.

Raven jumped back and her eyes snapped open, then let out a sigh of relief that it was only Chelsea.

"Gosh," Raven said, fixing her hair, "don't scare me like that, Chelsea."

Chelsea Daniels was about the same height as her friend, Raven. She had fair skin and wavy red hair. Chelsea was usually known for being air-headed and her slow reactions to things.

"What do you mean? I just said hi." Chelsea said with a giggle, "I mean, how can 'hi' be scary?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and shook her head, mouthing the word 'what?' "Not that, Chelsea," Raven said. "I mean suddenly appearing next to me without warning."

"Ah…" Chelsea replied. "So, are you excited for the Grad Nite trip to Disneyland?"

"I don't know, Chelsea," Raven answered, "I'm not so sure if I want to go anymore."

There was silence for a moment.

"I know you're still upset about Eddie moving to Washington, so am I," Chelsea said quietly. Eddie Thomas was another of Raven and Chelsea's friends. He had moved to Washington State earlier in the year, leaving Raven in a cloud of depression.

"I know, Chelsea," Raven replied, "but I don't think it would be right to go on a trip somewhere without him. Besides, it just wouldn't be the same without him."

"Well," Chelsea started, "alright then, but you'll be missing out on the major event of the senior year!"

"And so will Eddie…" Raven said under her breath.

Raven paused, turned her head, and gazed off into space. She was having a vision.

_Raven's Vision:_

Raven and Chelsea stepped off the charter bus and looked around.

"Woo!" Chelsea shouted as she saw the sign for the resort.

Raven turned her head to the far right. "Eddie?" she whispered. "Eddie!"

_Raven's vision ends. _

"Actually, his school might go, too." Chelsea reassured her as she was in the middle of her vision, "Washington isn't that far away."

Raven thought for a second after she came out of her trance.

"My gosh," she said quietly, "You're right! I'm going."

"All right!" Chelsea said excitedly. "It's going to be so much fun!"

The bell then rang. Everyone scattered as they headed for class, and Raven and Chelsea shared a friendly hug.

"See you at lunch!" Chelsea called to Raven as they went separate ways.

And all Raven could think about for the rest of the day was _Eddie. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first one and I hope you enjoy this one! Please review if you want to! ~ Stephen**

Chapter 2: Dreams

All throughout her classes, Raven could not stop thinking about Grad Nite… and Eddie. Her English teacher had to tell her twice to pay attention otherwise she'd land herself a spot in detention at lunchtime.

"Remember, class," Raven's English teacher began, "remember to finish reading Romeo and Juliet and complete your writing assignment that was given to you last week."

Raven was in a daze. She heard the words her teacher spoke, but only in the distant part of her mind. The bell interrupted her daydream and she jumped in her chair, startled. Everyone began to file out of the door for lunch.

Raven collected her books and put them into her bag. She approached her teacher and asked, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Grayson, but what was that assignment you mentioned?"

"Raven," Mrs. Grayson said as she turned away from the computer, "I handed out that assignment last weak and it's due at the beginning of the period tomorrow. Maybe if you paid attention, you would know what it is. Now, you're dismissed for lunch. I'll see you tomorrow."

After a short pause, Raven replied, "Yes, sorry… goodbye Mrs. Grayson."

She walked out the door and headed to the cafeteria room where she saw Chelsea standing at the end of the lunch line. Raven hurried over to her and sighed.

"Hey, Rae," Chelsea said. "You're buying lunch today?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What's on the menu today?"

"Tuna surprise," said Chelsea. She leaned in close to Raven and said quietly, "You didn't hear it from me, but I'm _pretty _sure the surprise is old mayonnaise."

"Ew!" Raven said disgustedly. "Well, there's another negative added to my day."

"Why?" Chelsea asked curiously. "What happened?"

"Well," Raven started, "I have absolutely no idea what my English homework is because my teacher is way too uptight.."

"Oh, you mean the writing homework on Romeo and Juliet for Mrs. Grayson?" Chelsea wondered.

"Yeah, that's it," said Raven. "You know what it is?"

"Yeah, it's really easy." Chelsea said, "All you have to do is write a summary of the balcony scene."

"Thanks, Chelse," Raven said with a smile. "That sounds really easy coming from Mrs. Grayson, though."

"I know, right?" Chelsea said. "But just think: tomorrow after lunch we'll be on our way to Disneyland!!"

"It's going to be so much fun.." Raven said dreamily.

"Tuna surprise!" the old lunch lady shouted to Raven with a yellow-toothy smile.

"Huh—wha?!" Raven called obnoxiously looking around.

"It's, uh, your turn, Raven," Chelsea said, pushing her slightly closer to the counter.

"Oh—right," Raven said, holding out her tray. "My bad…"

The tuna surprise was slopped onto her tray, and Raven eyed it with suspicious eyes.

"Are y'all seriously telling me this is tuna?" Raven asked the lunch lady.

"If whatever came out of that can is tuna, then it's tuna," the lunch lady said and laughed.

Raven looked at the can—then at the tuna surprise—and walked to an empty table. Chelsea followed closely behind her, and they sat down across from one another.

Most of lunch was silent, except for the occasional gossip of cute boys at their school. Lunch was soon over, and classes were once again resumed. At the end of the day, Chelsea and Raven met up outside the front of the school to walk to Raven's house together. Chelsea helped Raven with the English assignment, and left when her mom called her home for dinner.

Later that night, Raven got dressed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. She turned out the lights and dreamt fantastic dreams.

The words:_ "Eddie Thomas… I will see Eddie Thomas tomorrow" _filled her thoughts and dreams as she dozed away.


End file.
